


Mistletoe

by krisrussel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisrussel/pseuds/krisrussel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all McKay’s fault… and Chuck’s too in a way…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Advent Calendar on LJ, but I was too late with my entry.

It wasn’t that John had expected this, let alone plan this.  
No, kissing Elizabeth Weir under the mistletoe had not been in his mind when he had given Chuck permission to hang the damn thing up.  
He didn’t mind kissing Elizabeth, far from really, but still, it wasn’t something he had expected.  
If it had been up to him or Elizabeth, he was pretty sure they both would have deftly ignored the mistletoe and would have kept moving down the corridor, but his team had spotted them and McKay had yelled: “Mistletoe! Now you have to kiss!”, just like a five-year old would.  
John wanted to kill and hug the man at the same time, because thanks to him his lips were now fused together with the lips of the woman of his dreams. With the woman he never thought he could have. With the woman he knew was far out of his league.  
With a soft pop and clear reluctance, they parted and John suddenly realized she wanted this as much as he did. It took every fiber of his being not to close the distance between them again and deepen the kiss. Not like this, not when they were on display for the whole city in one of the busiest corridors. He wanted her all to himself without any witnesses.  
“Tonight.” She whispered barely audible and he nodded, barely believing she wanted this too.  
When she walked away from him, he was dazed for a moment, not sure what to do with himself and when he saw McKay’s grin, it annoyed him to no end.  
“What?” John asked, the annoyance clear in his voice.  
McKay’s cocky grin grew and he almost seemed to bounce. “You owe me one.”  
John rolled his eyes and turned away from his team. “Shut up, McKay.”

It was hours later, when the sun had cast its last rays over the city and the ocean that John found himself in front of Elizabeth’s quarters.  
He licked his lips and hesitated when he was about to ring the chime.  
What if he had read her signals wrong and she just wanted to see him so she could tell him this couldn’t be? What if she was going to tell him she didn’t feel the same? What if she was going to send him back to Earth for misconduct towards a superior? Hey, if she was going to send him back, she should send McKay back too… and Chuck because it was his initial idea to hang that stupid plant up… of course he had sanctioned it.  
John sighed and stared at the closed door that would lead towards the answers.  
But what if she was going to tell him she did want this and she did feel the same? Would they be able to pull it off? Would he be able to stay detached when the city was under attack or when she needed to go off-world? Would she be able to stay detached if she needed to send him on a dangerous mission?  
Before he could ponder over anything else, the door opened and he looked in the surprised eyes of the woman who had been occupying his mind all day… make that every day since he had joined the expedition.  
“Oh, hi John. Euhm, I just wanted to get some fresh tea from the messhall.”  
He gave her a small smile. Was she nervous? That was good, wasn’t it?  
“Let me walk you.” He proposed and she nodded, returning his smile.

For the first few moments they walked in companionable silence. It was strange how it wasn’t awkward as both tried very hard to avoid the same subject.  
“Lt. Fornell asked for relocation back to Earth. Do you know the reason?” She eventually asked.  
John shrugged. “He wants to start the whole marriage, dog, kid, white picket fence thing with his fiancee.”  
“And that is really difficult when you’re a galaxy away from each other.”  
“Exactly” John agreed. “He’s a good soldier and his team is a well-oiled machine, but if he wants the family-thing, then who am I to stop him?”  
Elizabeth gave him a curious smile. “Family-thing? You make it sound like you would never want it.”  
John shrugged again. “You read my file. You know the sort of family I come from. Are you surprised?”  
“A bit, yes.” She admitted. “Especially considering how good you are with children.”  
Was it his imagination or did she look and sound disappointed? Without really thinking about it, he started talking.  
“Well, you know. That’s how I think about it now. You never know what might happen if I run into the woman of my life. Who knows, maybe she’ll be able to convince me otherwise.”  
Suddenly the silence between them was deafening and very awkward. John wanted to run away as fast as he could and as far away as he could. But he stayed by her side, ignoring his childish tendencies and trying to finally face his feelings and the woman inflicting them.  
“Look, Elizabeth…” He began and stopped walking. Elizabeth stopped too, but he could clearly read her hesitation. “I’ve never been any good at this… but… you know…” He nervously racked his hand through his hair. “What happened before… under the mistletoe.”  
“It can never happen again.” “I want it to happen again.”  
Both looked shocked for a moment.  
“Right, I see…” John let out a breath. “You’re right, it can’t happen again. Professionalism and all that… I get it.” With that he turned around and walked away from her.  
“John…” She called after him, but he didn’t look back and kept on walking. “I want it to happen again too.”  
That made him stop in his tracks and he slowly turned back to her, hesitation and unbelief clear in his demeanor.  
“You what?”  
She took in a breath and looked him straight in the eye. “I want it to happen again too.”  
He started walking closer to her. “Then why did you say it could never happen again?”  
“Because that’s what I thought you were going to say and I … I didn’t want to hear you say it…” She admitted shyly.  
He approached her carefully and stood in front of her. "If we do this, there's no turning back."  
"Do you want to turn back from this?" She hesitantly asked.  
"Never." He answered without a single doubt.  
"Neither do I." She said with a smile which he returned.  
As he cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand, he inched closer to her. "I've been wanting to do this for a very long time."  
Her smile was a bit cheeky as she whispered: "Me too."  
They closed the distance between them. At first the kiss was soft and tentative, but soon they let it deepen.  
Time and everything around them disappeared until there was only them, lips and tongues playing, hands exploring.  
John found a trace of bare skin on Elizabeth's back between her pants and shirt and when he slowly traced it, both couldn't help but moan and sigh.  
When someone coughed, they barely noticed it. It was only when the cough sounded again, a bit louder this time, that they seemed to get out of the trance they were in and slowly let go of each other. It took them a few moments before they turned to the one who had interrupted them.  
Ronon stood there, leaning against the wall and grinning from ear to ear. "Isn't there supposed to be a plant hanging above your heads or am I not getting your weird Earthly customs again?"  
John glanced at Elizabeth and the slight blush on her cheeks made him smile. "We don't need a plant above our heads anymore, Ronon."  
Although it seemed to be impossible, the warrior's grin grew even more. "Good for you."

The End


End file.
